Todo cambia
by Nonahere
Summary: sentado en su cama shikamaru piensa en todas las cosas que cambiaron en su vida y lo que ello conllevo, desde que era un niño hasta su vida de casado y en familia, one-shot, reto shikatema 100


Hola aquí les dejo este pequeño one-shot de mi inspiración que espero les guste aunque no tiene mucho sentido

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Sentado en su cómoda cama reflexionaba un poco mientras miraba a su alrededor.

Era increíble ver como todo cambiaba.

Cambio el.

Paso de ser un simple niñito al que le gustaba estar tirado sin nada mas que ver las nubes a ser un hombre echo y derecho.

Fue un simple estudiante de la academia que solo destacaba por ser el mas flojo, después se convirtió en genin, chunin, jounin, miembro del consejo y líder ambu.

Ahora muchos dependían de el y su palabra y decisiones tenían un gran peso sobre la aldea.

Cambiaron sus intereses

Si antes lo mas interesante para el eran las nubes paso a ver lo interesante de un cuerpo completamente diferente al de el.

Si bien a los 13 años no era atractivo con el tiempo maduro y se convirtió en el centro de interés de muchas chicas y el no las dejaba de lado pues como todo buen macho le encantaba tener féminas tras el, y mas a cierta chica rubia aunque fuera el quien casi rogara por ella.

Cambio su pensamiento

Si antes pensaba en casarse con una mujer no muy guapa ni muy fea, tener dos hijos una niña y un niño después retirarse cuando su hija se casara y su hijo consiguiera un trabajo estable y morir de viejo antes que su esposa, ahora lo que mas deseaba era tener por completo el cariño y amor de la rubia que lo había hechizado y que ahora era su esposa, quería formar una familia con los hijos que ella deseara y morir viejo, si, pero después de haber vivido demasiado a su lado y al morir quería que los dos se fueran juntos.

Cambio su hogar

Recordaba algo de su habitación en la casa de sus padres cuando era un bebe o un niño pequeño, recuerda el techo azul y las paredes verdes y esa lámpara junto a su cama que las noches de tormenta era encendida por su mama y que proyectaba formas de nubes en el techo.

Esa misma habitación que al ser un adolecente pinto de negro aun con los regaños que eso llevo y en su memoria aun están los recuerdos de ciertas cosas se fueron de ella como esa lámpara que aun estaba guardada en el cobertizo de la mansión Nara, algunos peluches y juguetes de niños. Recordaba los posters de chicas semi-desnudas colgados en la pared junto a los de algunas bandas de música favorita y las revistas +18 que escondía entre sus armas ninja, lugar que sabia su madre no revisaría.

Después fue momento de independizarse, con su jugoso salario de consejero a la edad de 18 años busco un apartamento de soltero y se fue a vivir solo a pesar de el drama que hizo su madre al decirle que aun era muy joven para vivir solo, "que aun no era tiempo de abandonar el nido".

Compro un apartamento no tan lujoso pero bastante cómodo para un soltero como el, con una cocina, baño, recibidor y habitación apenas separados por escasos muros con un tema modernista, lo que mas le agradaba era la habitación con una cama bastante amplia perfecta para sus citas de "ocasión", perfecta para un soltero que solo quería disfrutar de su libertad junto a los amigos o en ocasiones de compañía femenina.

Pero eso también cambio.

Sin embargo el cambio mas drástico de su vida hasta ese momento fue la llegada de Temari, que después de un año y medio de noviazgo decidieron dar el primer paso y se fueron a vivir juntos al apartamento del Nara.

Y unos meses después por voluntad propia, dejo de ser soltero.

Así es, el vago numero uno de Konoha se caso, cambio su enérgica vida de soltero por la complaciente vida de casado, ahora trabajaba mas duro, tenia una esposa que mantener, en su mano había un anillo dorado con las iníciales "S&T" igual al de su esposa, sentía que la vida avanzaba muy rápido para el.

Su espacio se redujo, ahora la cama ya tenia olor una sola chica por la mañana y no al de una diferente cada día como antes de que ella llegara.

Su ropa ya estaba ordenada y limpia cuando el llegaba a casa, su esposa la lavaba, antes prefería gastar mas en ropa nueva que perder tiempo intentando lavar el mismo.

Al llegar a casa la cena estaba echa, cenaban juntos, veían Tv y después alguno de ellos tomaba la iniciativa y se iban a la cama a disfrutar de su intimidad, antes regresaba de misión y si era noche comía algo en la calle y regresaba a su casa a dormir, si era aun temprano salía con sus amigos y buscaba alguna chica con quien pasar la noche o por lo menos un rato agradable.

Su casa estaba siempre limpia y reluciente, antes apenas si hacia aseo de vez en cuando.

Meses atrás los fines de semana salía por ahí con sus amigos para tomar un trago visitar un bar y tirarse a la chica mas llamativa de la semana, ahora, los fines de semana salía por la noche a un restaurant elegante junto a Temari, cenaban y paseaban por el parque tomados de la mano y diciéndose cosas ridículas, lo que nunca pensó hacer.

Antes sus cosas asistían regadas por todo el apartamento un bóxer por aquí, pantalones por haya, una camisa sobre la mesa….y sus cosas personales como lociones y shampoo regadas en cualquier lugar del baño, ahora si abría el gabinete encontraba "cosas de mujeres" en la mitad de ese gabinete, sales de baño, toallas, desodorante ambiental con olor a rosas y jazmín y un montón de frascos en colores lilas y rosas que ni siquiera sabia para que servían.

Ahora solo tenia un solo lado de la cama pero estaba feliz por la fémina que ocupaba el otro espacio.

Sin duda no cambiaria nada de su vida, aunque estaba seguro que los cambios se darían a cada momento sin siquiera darse cuenta, había momentos que adoraba.

Como ese en el instante en que sintió los brazos de su mujer rodeándolo y sus labios en el cuello, ella sabia lo que eso ocasionaba en el, pero también sabia que ella estaba pidiendo su atención ya que lo estaba notando distraído.

-¿Qué pasa, Temari?-dijo mientras la sentaba en sus piernas y besaba su frente

-¿en que piensas?- contesto ella ocultando su rostro

-en muchas cosas, ¿querías decirme algo?- pregunto el y ella lo miro, la conocía tan bien

-bueno…que dirías si te dijo que ahora habrá menos espacio para nosotros en esta casa-cuestiono ella mirándolo

-diría que ¿Qué quieres decir?, habla claro-

-quiero decir que vamos a ser papas- dijo ella finalmente al momento de que tocaba su vientre y lo miraba-¿Qué dices?-

-dijo que…definitivamente todo va a cambiar, estoy feliz, deseo mucho un hijo, mujer-

Y ella lo abraso evitando llorar de la emoción.

El estaba consiente de lo que pasaría, todo cambiaria de nuevo, se mudarían a una casa mas grande, no cabrían los tres ahí, los fines de semana la pasaría en el parque corriendo detrás de ese pequeño, en el baño abría cosas de bebes al igual que en toda la casa, juguetes por ahí, una mamila, un chupete…., su mujer estaría mas ocupada y tendrían poco tiempo para ellos, pero aun así deseaba a ese hijo.

Después de todo los cambios eran buenos.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

espero que les haya gustado, comenten!

Bye!


End file.
